barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Episodes #Falling For Autumn! PBS #The Golden Hammer PBS #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) PBS #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts PBS #May I Help You? PBS #The Cooking Book PBS #Red, Blue and Circles Too! PBS #Day of the Diesels PBS #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! PBS #Let's Go On Vacation PBS #Hoo's In The Forest? PBS #Makes The Team! PBS #I Can Do That! PBS #Peter Rabbit PBS #Brave New Rescues PBS #Grown-Ups For A Day! PBS #Help Protect the Earth (episode) PBS #Picture This! PBS #Looking Around My Neighborhood! PBS #Look at Me, I'm Three! PBS #Lend A Helping Hand PBS #The Exercise Circus! PBS #Tales of Adventures PBS #My Favorite Things! PBS #Josh And the Big Wall PBS #The Rolling Rice Cakes PBS #The Dentist Makes Me Smile PBS #Animal Antics PBS #Stop, Look & Be Safe! PBS #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse PBS #An Adventure In Make-Believe PBS #Spring Shene-A-Anigans PBS #The Alphabet Zoo PBS #Making A Move! PBS #Having Tens of Fun! PBS #Once Upon a Dino Tale PBS #That's a Home to Me (episode) PBS #A Very Special Delivery! (last/finale) PBS Trivia * This season marked: * The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. * The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. * The first season since A Day at the Beach to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. The Barney doll from this season also appeared in Season 3, except that in that season, it was a lighter color. * The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. * The first appearances of Julie, BJ, Jason, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Danny, Stephen, Jeff, Kim, Kristen, Keesha, Kelly, Matt, Juan & Kenneth. * The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. * The final appearance of Luci. * The final regular appearances of Tina, Derek and Michael. * The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. * The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". * The first season to have the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. An e/i balloon was added later in 1996 The first season that Kimberly-Clark, and its Huggies family of baby products signed on as a sponsor. * '''Set Renovations: '''Playground: The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. * Classroom: Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. * New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. * Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. * The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. * David never appeared in any episodes with Julie, Jason, or any of the kids from The Backyard Gang. * Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. * The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. * This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. * The production for this season begin in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Barney Doll Closing shot's Scarecrow.jpg|Falling For Autumn! Treasure Hunt.jpg|The Golden Hammer Baseball and a bat.png|Grandparents Are Grand (1993 Version) Arts and Crafts.jpg|Having Fun with Arts and Crafts Fishing hat.jpg|May I Help You? Chef's hat.jpg|The Cooking Book Picture of Barney Dinosaur.png|Red, Blue and Circles Too! Trucks.jpg|Day of the Diesels BarneyDollHonk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!.jpg|Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! Glasses1.JPG|Let's Go on Vaction Stone wall.jpg|Hoo's In The Forest? Hockey Hat and a puck1.JPG|Makes The Team! Dancing Hat, Carfits, Bow, Bat, and Shoes.jpg|I Can Do That! Peter Rabbit.jpg|Peter Rabbit Barney's Fire Safety.jpg|Brave New Rescues A cap.jpg|Grownups For A Day! Recycling Bag1.JPG|Help Protect the Earth (episode) Picture This!.jpg|Picture This! Houses, stores, shop and a library1.JPG|Looking Around My Neighborhood! Picture of a house.jpg|Lend A Helping Hand Marching band.png|The Exercise Circus! Moon and Star in the Bottle1.JPG|Tales of Adventures Black hat.jpg|My Favorite Things Rolling rice cakes1.JPG|The Rolling Rice Cakes Tooth Brush.jpg|The Dentist Makes Me Smile Animals.jpg|Animal Actics Firefighter hat.png|Stop, Look & Be Safe! Three blind mice.jpg|The City Mouse And The Country Mouse Safari hat.png|An-Adventure in Make-Believe Umberilla1.JPG|Spring Shene-A-Anigans A, B, C, D, E, F, G and H.jpg|The Alphabet Zoo Camera1.JPG|Making A Move! (1993 Version) Presents.jpg|Having Tens of Fun! Goldilocks and the Three Bears1.JPG|Once Upon a Dino Tale Picture of a house.jpg|That's a Home to Me (episode, 1993) Families are Special.jpg|A Very Special Delivery! Barney & Friends Episodes Videos from Season 2 # Falling For Autumn! (1996, VHS) # Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) (1997, VHS) # May I Help You? (1996, VHS) # Red, Blue and Circles Too! (1997, VHS) # Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! (1998, VHS) # Hoo's In The Forest? (1998, VHS) # I Can Do That! (1996, VHS) # Grown-Ups For A Day! (1997, VHS) # Picture This! (1996, VHS) # Look at Me, I'm 3! (1996, VHS) # The Exercise Circus! (1996, VHS) # My Favorite Things! (1998, VHS) # The Dentist Makes Me Smile (1995, VHS) # Stop, Look & Be Safe! (1997, VHS) # An Adventure In Make-Believe (1994, VHS) # The Alphabet Zoo (1994, VHS) # Having Tens of Fun! (1996, VHS) # A Very Special Delivery! (1995, VHS) Drewit1 Part 1 to 3 - Picture This! # Barney & Friends Picture This! part 1 (Drewit1!) # Barney & Friends Picture This! part 2 (Drewit1!) # Barney & Friends Picture This! part 3 (Drewit1!) Season 2 Funding for 1993-1999 September 27, 1993 - Late August 1995 * Kimberly Clark (1993-1998) * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1993-1998) * Viewers Like You (1993-1999) Fall 1995 - August 30, 1996 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1995-1998) * Viewers Like You (1995-1999) * Mead Johnson (1995-1996) * Chuck E Cheese's (1995-1999) (Opening Credits for Colorful Background V1 and Closing Credits for Colorful Background V2) * Kimberly Clark (1995-1998) September 2, 1996 - August 29, 1997 * Kimberly Clark (1996-1998) * Chuck E Cheese's (1996-1999) (Opening Credits for Chalk V1 and Closing Credits for Chalk V2) on Season 4 * Mead Johnson (1995-1996) for Funding Support * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1996-1998) * Viewers Like You (1996-1999) September 1, 1997 - September 4, 1998 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1997-1998) * Viewers Like You (1997-1999) * Mead Johnson (1995-1996) for Funding Support * Chuck E Cheese's (1997-1999) (Opening Credits for Chalk V1 and Closing Credits for Chalk V2) on Season 4 * Chef Jr. (1997-1999) (Opening Credits for ABC's and 123's Pasta and Closing Credits for Dinosaur Pasta) * Kimberly Clark (1997-1998) September 7, 1998 - September 3, 1999 * Viewers Like You (1998-1999) * Chuck E. Cheese's (1998-1999) (Opening Credits for Chalk V1 and Closing Credits for Chalk V2) on Season 5 * Chef Jr. (1998-1999) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1998-1999) Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends First Generation